Dumbledore's Duelling Club
by green moon 308
Summary: In CoG there were two boys in Dumbledore's classroom who didn't seem random. Who could they be? They looked like a Malfoy and a Weasley. This fanfic will tell the story at Hogwarts from their view.


**This fanfic will contain minor spoilers for the Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald.**

I just saw again Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald and I noticed that in Dumbledore's class there were two young boys. One a very pale blonde Slytherin and the other a red haired Gryffindor. They looked exactly like a Malfoy and a Weasley. More specificly like Abraxas Malfoy (Lucuis' father) and Septimus Weasley (Arthur's father). I just really love the thought of having a Malfoy and a Weasley in the movie.  
So this one-shot will tell about Septimus and Abraxas, but they don't hate each other. The pure blood society started to hate the Weasleys after the list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was published, and that happened after 1930. This fanfic is set in 1927 so the Blacks and Malfoys can talk to the Weasleys, they are just not their favourite pure blood family. that's all. By the time of Septimus and Abraxas' fifth year they probably won't talk to each other because it will be after the list is published, but on the second day of their first year they are allowed to do that.  
I'm going to call it a dueling club in this fanfic because it clearly isn't a class, the students are in different ages and that doesn't make sense Dumbledore taught a class dueling at their second day of the year.  
I'm completely denying and ignoring McGonagall's appearance in CoG, so I'm changing it to professor Galatea Merrythought, as it should've been **from the begining!**

**English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own anything. The conversation between Mclaggan and Dumbledore in the class is from CoG.

* * *

'Hello students. Welcome to the first meeting of the dueling club this year. I hope the first day of year went well to all of you. I'm glad that so many of you came to this meeting so early in the year,' Dumbledore said with his twinkle eyes. Then he looked at the three first years in the class. 'what are your names?' He asked them with a warm smile.

'Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy,' the blonde Slytherin boy said in a cocky formal voice. The red haired Gryffindor stared at him. Everyone knew the Malfoys were rich and arrogant, but that kid didn't seem that bad...

'I'm Blair Ogden,' the Gryffindor girl with the braids said. Then everyone looked at the red haired.

'My name is Septimus Weasley,' he said. Now it was Abraxas' turn to stare. It wasn't like this red haired boy could be from any other family, but he didn't realise he was a Weasley.

Dumbledore noticed the boys' starings after hearing each other's name, but he was pleased that none of them moved to the other side of the room. 'Well, it's lovely to meet you.' He smiled at them.

'Today you will not actually duel each other, I'll just demonstrate some basic moves. McClaggan, would you mind helping me?' Dumbledore asked and looked at one of the older students. When the student stepped forward Dumbledore glanced aside at the first years. Malfoy seemed uneasy standing near Weasley, and Weasley looked scared.

Both of the boys didn't expect to find themselves standing together at the dueling club. Abraxas planned to come here with the Blacks but they had a family meeting right now and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to learn dueling on his second day of Hogwarts. Septimus heard about the dueling club from his older brothers but they all ditched him at the last minute, Something he only realised after he arrived the club.

'What do you do before the duel begins?' The professor asked.

'You bow to your opponent.' Most of the students said.

'That method would be useful against Grindelwald's followers. They would be so shocked seeing you bowing to them that they just wouldn't attack.' One Hufflepuff said and started laughing. Some others laughed as well, while the others were terrified.

'Well, Shimpling, I don't think Grindelwald is a subject to laugh at, and please try your best not to get to a situation where you're fighting against Grindelwald's followers. But if you do, don't bow to them, just apparate or start fighting because they won't be civil and formal with you.' Dumbledore said with his hand on his short beard. 'But as long as you duel in my class, you bow to your opponent,' he said, pulled out his wand and bowed to McClaggan.

McClaggan did the same and was ready to attack. 'Expel-' McClaggan started to say.

'Flipendo!' The professor called and McClaggan flew back to the couch behind him. Most of the students smiled. McClaggan rose to his feet with his wand ready to attack again.

'What were the three biggest mistakes that you made last time?' Professor Dumbledore asked his student.

'Caught by surprise, sir.' McClaggan answered.

'What else?' Dumbledore continued asking.

'Didn't parry before counter-curse, sir.' McClaggan replied.

'Very good. The last one? The most important one?' Dumbledore asked and waited for a response. When McClaggan didn't say anything, Dumbledore knocked him back to the couch. The students in the room gasped. 'Not learning from the first two.' Dumbledore told him the third mistake with his amused typical smile. All the students laughed.

Out of nowhere, the classroom doors opened. 'This is a school. You've no right.' Professor Galatea Merrythought shouted desperately at the people who entered the room.

'I'm the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I have the right to go wherever I please.' The man in the middle said firmly, not looking at her.

'That's Torquil Travers, he's my father's boss.' Blair whispered to Abraxas and Septimus.

Travers looked around the room at the students. 'Out of here.' He demanded. All of the students looked at their professor.

'Go with Professor Merrythought, please.' Dumbledore told them. The students started walking out of the classroom.

'He's the best teacher we've got.' McClaggan said to Travers.

'Thanks, McClaggan.' Dumbledore told him.

'Get out.' Travers demanded.

'Come, McClaggan.' Merrythought said, and she and all the students left the class.

* * *

'What do they want from him, professor? They are not going to sack him out right?' McClaggan asked with a concerned voice.

'I don't know, McClaggan, but I hope not.' Merrythought said honestly, 'Anyway, you should come back to your common rooms.' With that she left the students alone in the corridor. They all walked slowly away as they murmured and whispered.

Only the three first-years remained there. They started walking, but then a Slytherin girl ran towards them. 'What? Abraxas, is it already over?!' The girl asked the blonde boy.

'No. Some Aurors suddenly came to the class to arrest the professor.' Abraxas answered her.

'I don't think they're here to arrest him. If they were, my father was supposed to be here. He's the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad,' Blair said and looked at the girl, 'I'm Blair Ogden. What's your name?' She asked and reached out for a handshake.

'Cedrella Black,' the girl said and shaked Blair's hand. Then she looked at Septimus. 'What's your name, ginger?' She asked him.

Septimus blushed, 'Septimus Weasley, and don't call me "ginger" ever again.'

'I'm sorry, it was a joke. I didn't mean to hurt you,' Cedrella said and looked at the floor.

'Blair!' Someone called. All four of them looked at the direction of the sound source. A short, plump man with thick glasses and a hat walked towards them.

'Dad!' Blair called, surprised. 'I take it back,' she whispered to the kids, who looked at each other with terrified faces. Then she ran to hug her father. 'What's going on? If you're here, does that mean you're arresting Professor Dumbledore? What did he do?' She asked everything really fast while hugging her father.

He smiled warmly at her, 'There is nothing to worry, dear, we're not here to arrest him, we just need something from him, that's all.'

'What do you need from him?' Blair asked, demanding answers.

Her father put his hat down and scratched his head. 'You know it's confidential, dear,' he said, looking in her eyes.

Blair rolled her eyes and groaned. Then she understood something, 'Wait, dad, What are you doing **here**? Why are you not in Dumbledore's classroom, with the rest of the ministry employees?'

'I wanted to see how you're doing at Hogwarts and if you've already met some friends and everything,' Mr Ogden said, then smiled and waved at the three kids behind.

Blair blushed while the others waved at her father. 'Well, dad, it was nice to see you and all, but we should go,' she said, hugged him again, this time very quickly, and waited for the others to join her.

'Bye, Mr Ogden,' the kids said politely and walked towards Blair.

'Bye dear, bye kids, and you can call me Bob,' Mr Ogden said and waved at them with his hat. Then he walked away.

The kids walked silently for a while. That was pretty awkward. 'So, why does your father work for the ministry? Doesn't your family have a Firewhisky business?' Cedrella suddenly asked.

'Wait, does your family run a Firewhisky business? Can you get us some?' Septimus asked with a grin.

'No way! My father is responsible of arresting people for the ministry! I can't give you alcohol!' Blair said with a horrified voice. The four kids started to laugh. 'My father preferred a ministry career instead of the family business, so he went to be a Hit Wizard,' Blair answered Cedrella, after they stopped laughing.

'I could never understand the difference between a Auror and a Hit Wizard,' Septimus said, confused.

'Well, Hit Wizards just arrest regular crminals, and Aurors get out to undercover missions and deal with dark wizards. Anyway, the salary is high and not that different among jobs,' Blair said, then looked at Cedrella and Abraxas, "Of course, it's nothing compared to the amount of money the Blacks and Malfoys, who doesn't need to work at all, have," she said and laughed again.

Cedrella blushed, but Abraxas smirked, 'Well, I guess that's true,' he said and laughed as well. 'Wait, Blair, so who will run your family business in the future, if your father is a Hit Wizard and another family member works at the Wizengamot?' Abraxas asked, stop laughing.

Blair stared at him with wide eyes, "Merlin's beard, why do you know my uncle is in the Wizengamot? Did you check who from the Wizengamot you could bribe in the future? Don't you dare bribing any of my family members!' She declared and put her hands on her waists.

'What?! No!' Abraxas blushed, 'I'm just worried that the finest Firewhisky business will shut down in the future because none of you will manage it.'

'Don't worry, my other uncle will continue the business after my grandfather retires. There will be enough Firewhisky for your pure blood parties,' Blair said and the four of them laughed.

They didn't talk for a while. They walked silently, impressed by the sights of the castle that were still new to them. 'So, Abraxas, Cedrella, did you ever meet the Gaunts in these parties?" Blair asked, looking at the ceiling. The two Slytherins came to a halt.

'Where did you hear that name?!'Cedrella called, shocked.

'My father had a little incident with them couple of years ago,' Blair said and stopped walking.

'Why did you stop? What's the matter? Who are the Gaunts? I've never heard about them,' Septimus asked, stopping too.

'They're the most fanatic and radical pure-blood family. No one has seen them for years. They're almost extinct,' Abraxas answered.

'My family seems relatively moderate to them,' Cedrella stated.

'Wow, I didn't know there could be any family more radical than the Blacks,' Septimus said insensitively.

'Even the Lestranges are more radical than the Blacks. We are only, the third radical pure-blood family,' Cedrella said, playing with her hair.

'Where's the Malfoys on that list?' Blair asked Abraxas.

'We're one of the most moderate pure-blood families. We would prefer to marry half-bloods over our relatives,' Abraxas answered her.

'For the record, there isn't marriage among cousins in my family contrary to the Lestranges and the Gaunts,' Cedrella said.

'Yet, there isn't marriage between relatives in your family currently, but your family is fanatic enough for doing that in the future.' Abraxas told Cedrella.

Cedrella groaned and lowered her head, but didn't say anything else, because she knew it was true.

'Septimus! Blair!' Someone called. Two Gryffindors, one boy and one girl ran towards them. 'You know the way back to our common room, don't you?' The girl asked.

Blair looked at Septimus, who nodded at her. 'Yes, we do, why?' She asked.

'We were at the Quidditch Stadium, looking around, but your brother and the Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain got there and told us to go, and your brother is a prefect, so we couldn't refuse,' the boy said.

'Do you mean Joscelind Wadcock? She's his girlfriend, she was at our house half of the summer,' Septimus muttered and sighed.

'We have so much luck we found you! We are walking around in circles for over an hour,' the girl said.

The two Slytherins looked at Blair, who nodded, understanding what they meant. 'Abraxas, Cedrella, these are Jocunda Sykes and Sidney Todd. They are first years, just like us,' Blair introduced her fellow Gryffindors.

Only then, Jocunda and Sidney noticed the Slytherins. 'Hey,' they said to them politely.

'Hey, I'm Abraxas Malfoy and this is Cedrella Black,' Abraxas told them.

'Nice to meet you,' Jocunda said and smiled.

'Yes, you too,' Cedrella said. 'We should come back to our common room, though,' she added, trying to get out of this embarassing situation, 'we shall meet soon.'

'Do we have any lessons together?' Septimus asked.

'Um... Yes! At monday morning we have potions with the Slytherins!' Blair called, remembering.

'Great, so we'll see you there, bye,' Abraxas said, and he and Cedrella left the four Gryffindors alone.

* * *

'Since when Black and Malfoy are nice?' Jocunda asked.

'We had a very good conversation, I was quite surprised,' Septimus said, 'My brother, Quintus, the one who kicked you out of the Quidditch area, is in the same year as one of the blacks and he didn't have positive things to say about him.'

'But Cedrella was really lovely, I don't think she is like the rest of her family,' Blair said.

'Well, let's hope so,' Sidney said.

'Wait, where did you meet them? In the duelling club?' Jocunda asked. Septimus nodded.

'Oh right, how was the duelling club? Is it worth it? Should we come next time?' Sidney asked.

'The ministry interrupted the meeting,' Septimus told them.

'Wait, What!? Why?' Jocunda asked them.

'They need something from Dumbledore,' Blair said, 'At least that's what my father told us.'

'When did you talked to him? It's not like he's a teacher at Hogwarts, right?' Sidney asked.

"No, no, he works for the ministry, he came here as well,' Blair answered him.

'Oo, your father works for the ministry? That's cool,' Jocunda said.

They walked silently for a while. 'So what do you like to do during your free time?' Blair asked, out of the blue.

'Well, I really love Quidditch, my favourite team is Montrose Magpies,' Sidney answered.

'My favourite team is the Chudley Cannons, although they haven't won over thirty years,' Septimus said, 'I hope I would see them win someday. I also love to playing Wizard's Chess.'

'I love to read about broomstick types and models, and I love flying a broom, though I'm not really fond of Quiddithch,' Jocunda said, 'but you'll see, one day I'll be famous for flying a broom without playing Quidditch at all.'

'That's nice,' Blair said.

After almost half an hour they arrived at the common room entrance. The Fat Lady asked them for the password. 'Do you guys remember the password?' Sidney asked, scratching his head nervously.

'Yes, it's _Et Forti_,' Blair said to the portrait and it swung open.

At the common room, McClaggan was still furious. Quartus, one of Septimus' brothers and the Head Boy, tried to calm him down. 'There were like twenty ministry employes! Why would they need so many empolyes if not to arrest him?!' McClaggan called, walking in circles around the room, then he saw the kids, 'Ask them. they were there too.'

'They're not here to arrest him, my father told me,' Blair said to him.

'Her father works for the minisrty,' Septimus hurried to explain.

'Wait! What did he tell you? What do they want from the professor?' McClaggan asked, standing right in front of Blair.

'They're not here to arrest him, they just need something from him, but my father didn't say what,' she answered, folding her hands.

'It's probably because of Newt Scamander, he was Dumbledore's favourite student, and he just went to Paris illegally,' one red haired boy said while reading a book.

'How do you know that, Sextus?' Quartus asked him.

'Tertius sent a letter. He wrote that Newt Scamander asked for an unauthorised portkey to france,' Sextus answered to his big brother.

'Wait, are all of your names basically numbers? Why would your parents want to do that?' Blair asked the Weasleys.

'They weren't that creative, that's all,' Septimus shrugged.

'But what would they have done if one of you was a girl? Or in a case of twins? Or if you were more than ten?' Jocunda asked them.

'Well, none of these scenarios ever happened, so that doesn't really matter,' Quartus answered the girl.

'Our parents wouldn't dare to have more than ten kids. Even they have a line. There wasn't a girl in the weasley family for generations, and twins are really rare, and in a family like ours they would be a complete disaster, so none of these situations was suppoed to happen from the first place,' Sextus said, still reading his book.

'Don't you care about Dumbledore?! We should go to his office and find out what happened and what the implications of the ministy visit are!' McClaggan called, pretty mad.

'You're right. We should go and talk to the professor. Lets go to his office right now,' Sextus said, closing his book shut.

Everyone in the room got to their feet and went over to the common room entrance. Before they even managed to get out, two students got inside the common room. One of them was a red haired boy with a prefect badge and the other was a light brown haired girl with quidditch robes and a badge of quidditch captain. They were holding hands and giggling. Then, the girl noticed that everyone were standing. 'Have something happened?' She asked, puzzled.

'Yes! Dumbledore got a visit from the ministry, and we are all going to ask him what they wanted from him,' McClaggan said, a little bit angrily, and marched out of the common room.

The rest of the gryffindors followed suit. 'Quintus, Joscelind, are you coming?' Quartus asked and sighed. He didn't fond this idea really much. He felt that as a Head boy he should have stopped this, but he was also curious about finding out what have happened, so he went along.

'Yes, we will come too,' Quintus said and the three of them left the empty now common room.

* * *

'Well, that was interesting,' Abraxas said to Cedrella.

'Yeah, Hogwarts is better then I thought,' Cedrella said.

'I don't understand why my family doesn't fond the Weasleys that much, so they don't coming to their parties, they have seven children, they are busy, that makes sense,' Abraxas said, looking at the ceiling.

'My cousin Pollux has one in his year, too, and he also doesn't like the Weasleys very much. I don't know why, though, Septimus was really nice,' she told him.

'Wait, that Sidney from earlier is not a mudblood, right?' Abraxas suddenly asked.

'Abraxas!' Cedrella hissed.

'What? You know what I meant,' he said, looking at her.

Cedrella sighed, 'Just don't use this term near our new Gryffindor friends.' She pulled out a folded parchment and handed it to Abraxas.

Abraxas opened the parchment, 'Wait, do you have a list of all the muggle-borns in our year?'

'What can I say? The Blacks have connections, and they like lists,' she said with a small smile.

'Well, let's see, in gryffindor there are, Emil Raywood, Angel Lyre and Leona Tauris. Great, so we can talk to this sidney,' Abraxas said and handed the list back to Cedrella.

By now they were already arrived to the Slytherin common room entrance. '_Parseltongue_,' Cedrella said the password and the kids entered the common room.

'Did you manage to get to the duelling club in time, Ella?' A girl asked Cedrella. She wasn't that older than Cedrella.

'No, Calli, but it ended earlier than expected anyway. The ministry came to interrogate Dumbledore on something,' Cedrella said and Abraxas nodded.

'I wonder why. Well, we can send home a letter to ask them, we are Blacks, after all, we have connections anywhere, so the ministry will probably give our family an answer,' another girl said, also at the same age.

'If the duelling club ended early, were have you been all this time, Cedrella?' A prefect boy asked and walked towards the kids. besides him stood a prefect girl.

'We talked with two Gryffindors in our year,' Cedrella said.

'From which families?' The prefect boy asked.

'Why does it matter, Pollux? You gave me a list of all the muggle-borns in my year, so I'll know who I'm not allowed to talk in my year. They weren't muggle-borns so it doesn't matter who they are,' Cedrella called. She assumed that if she told her cousin that she talked to a Weasley, she would get another behavioral lecture, so she tried to avoid it.

'Cedrella,' Pollux said in a slightly menacing voice and looked her directly in the eyes. She stared at him back, not answering. Pollux moved to look at Abraxas, who was still standing next to Cedrella. 'Who are they, Abraxas?' He asked the young boy.

Abraxas stood there silently. He didn't want to interfere the discussion, but he had a feeling he would be drugged into it. Cedrella was his best friend but he couldn't annoy Pollux. He looked at Cedrella, who looked at him back and then lowered her head. It was the confirmation, she knew he had to answer this question. 'It was Weasley and Ogden,' Abraxas told him.

Cedrella opened her mouth but Callidora put her hand on her sister's mouth so that she wouldn't be able to talk and the other girl, Cassiopeia, signed her to be quiet. Cedrella nodded and the girl put her hand down Cedrella's mouth. Cedrella bit her lips but remained quite as she knew she couldn't get angry in front of the whole common room; people will talk about this for weeks.

'Thanks, Abraxas. Everyone, get out of the common room!' Pollux called and all the kids who were in the common room left. They didn't ask questions; the Blacks were like royalty, everyone did what they said.

'Irma, dear, can you make sure no one gets inside, please?' Pollux asked and grabbed the prefect girl's hand gently.

'Yes, of course,' Irma said and went towards the entance, 'Abraxas, are you coming?' She asked the kid.

Abraxas looked at Cedrella, who nodded at him. 'Yeah, I'm coming,' he said shortly, and got out of the common room with Irma.

The four Blacks were the only ones who remained in the common room by now. 'I get that I'm not allowed to talk to muggle-borns, but the Weasleys are a pure-blood family, so what's the problem?!' Cedrella called, and stamped her leg on the floor.

'Yes, but they don't agree with our views and beliefs,' Pollux said.

'So what? So as the Longbottoms, and that doesn't stop Calli and Cassi from talking to the Longbottom boy in their year!' Cedrella called furiously.

'She is right, me and Cassie talk to Harfang Longbottom a lot, and the pure families in Gryffindor are not blood-traitors, we can talk to them,' Callidora said.

'But there are rumors about the Weasleys, some say that one of them create illegal portkeys, and they are not very rich,' Pollux told the girls.

'Please, brother, now you're just looking for excuses, this is just a stupid rumor,' Cassiopeia said and rolled her eyes.

'It's not like I'm to marry him, I'm just hanging out with him,' Cedrella said, a bit calmer, 'but for a hypothetical question, if I did marry him, you wouldn't disown me, will you?

'I want to hear the answer too,' Callidora smiled.

'Why would you marry a Weasley? You'll probably betroth to Abraxas or someone else,' Pollux said, not sure what to say.

'I thought I can marry for love! I'm not the heir!' Cedrella called, furious again.

'I'm still planning to marry for love, I don't care I'm the oldest!' Callidora said, folding her arms.

'Yes, they have the right to marry for love,' Cassiopeia said in anger and added, whispering, looking at the girls, 'just like I can not marry at all.' At this point all of the girls were really angry.

'Cassiopeia! Why don't you want to get married?!' Pollux asked, surprised. Cassiopeia wasn't a good whisperer at all. She blushed deeply and didn't answer. There was dead silence for a minute, and then Pollux said in surrender, 'You're all young, you want to rebel, I get it, but remember that as Blacks, you have duties, so such nonsense should come to end as soon as possible.' He headed over the common room entrance, then turned around to look at the girls. 'Cedrella, just make sure not to spend so much time with that Weasley boy, or alone with him, just be at Hogwarts with Abraxas or the girls all the time, but never alone, and you should take into account that the weasleys might not be blood traitors, but soon they will, they would take a stand with everything which happening with grindelwald, and while they do this, they'll probably become blood traitors.' Then he left the common room.

'You really think the Weasleys will become blood traitors?' Cedrella asked.

'Honestly, yes, but right now it doesn't matter, Ella, you can be with him,' Callidora told her sister.

'Yes, if they will, you will deal with this problem when you're older, not now. Now you can become friends with him,' Cassiopeoa said.

'Thanks,' Cedrella said, smiling in relief. She was glad to have such understanding girls in her family. 'Anyway, did I cross the line?' She asked.

'We all did, I bet with you that my brother went to the Owlery to report our parents what happened,' Cassiopeia said, rolling her eyes. Then she sighed, 'It was a bad idea to mention the fact that I don't ever want to get married, right?'

'Yes, but Pollux would have found out at some point, anyway,' Callidora said.

'Yeah, but he should never find out the reason, no one can know I prefer girls on boys, and that's the reason I don't want to get married,' Cassiopeia said, lowering her head in great dispair.

'We know, Cassie, we promised you we were never going to tell anyone,' Cedrella said.

'Wow, we really start to rebel,' Callidora said, and they all laughed freely. The three of them hugged until someone got inside the common room.

That was Abraxas. 'Am I interrupting something? Pollux left a few minutes ago and I waited for you to get out, but you never did.' Abraxas was too proud to admit that he was a little bit worried about them. Cedrella might have been his best friend, but he was also very close to Callidora and Cassiopeia, the four of them have always been together when they were younger.

'That's alright, you are not interrupting,' Cedrella said.

'Did you have a rough conversation? Pollux was furious by the time he got out of here,' Abraxas told the girls.

'Yes, pretty much, but we came out with the upper hand,' Callidora said, smiling.

'Can we go and eat now?' Cassiopeia asked.

'Yes, come on,' Abraxas said and the four kids left the common room.

* * *

Dumbledore was siting in his office staring at an old photo. In the photo were two young boys, that all they did was to blink and smile: Dumbledore and Grindelwald. A knock on the door has been heard. Dumbledore quickly put the picture in a drawer nearby. 'Come in,' he said and put one foot over the other on the table, trying to look as calm as possible. More than twenty Gryffindors stepped in. 'Can I help you?' Their teacher asked with raised eyebrows. All the students started to flood him with questions right away. Dumbledore smiled and raised his hand. Everyone fell silent at once. 'Please students, I'll answer everything, but one question in a time.'

'What happened? What did they want from you?' McClaggan asked as fast as he could.

'They thought I had connections with something, which I clearly didn't have,' Dumbledore said calmly.

'Is it about the fact that Newt Scamander went to Paris?' Sextus asked.

'Where did you hear that?' Dumbledore asked, a little bit surprised. Sextus smirked and shrugged. 'Yes, it's related, the ministry thought I had connection with the fact he travelled there,' the professor said.

'So they understood you weren't related with that and dropped the subject?' Quartus asked.

'Well, actually, they didn't believe me, surprisingly,' Dumbledore told his students with a sarcastic, amused tone.

'What? Why? So what did they do? They didn't fire you, right?' McClaggan asked, worried.

'They didn't fire me, but I'm not allowed to teach Defence Against Dark Arts anymore,' Dumbledore said, looking at the floor.

'This is our O.W.L.s year! How will we pass without you as our teacher?' Quintus asked, horrified.

'Yeah, you're the best teacher we could ever wish for. We don't have any chance to pass without you!' McClaggan called.

'Wait! Does that mean we don't have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at all?! I have N.W.E.T.s, what are we supposed to do without a teacher?' Quartus asked.

'Students, please calm down, you haven't been left without a teacher, I can't teach Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore but I'm not leaving, don't worry. Professor Merrythought and I switched roles, she will teach you Defence Against Dark Arts and I'll teach Transfiguration instead. I'm sure she will be great for this subject. You're not going to fail your exams, this I can promise you.' Dumbledore said, a little amused.

'That's good,' Quartus said, satisfied.

'At least you are still going to teach us, even though it'll be weird to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts without you. You're the best teacher we have,' McClaggan said flatterly.

'Professor Merrythought will be excellent, and if it isn't enough for you, the duelling club still goes on,' the professor said.

'Great, so we'll be there next time,' Sextus said.

'Yes, Weasleys, were have you been? Why didn't you come to the duelling club meeting today?' Dumbledore asked, folding his arms, his legs still on the table in the same position.

'Yeah, why have you all abandoned me?!' Septimus asked from nowhere.

'I had a meeting with the head girl, we needed to organise things for the first prefect meeting,' Quartus said.

'Quintus was with me. He showed me new Quidditch moves, both of us will be in the next meeting professor,' Joscelind said for Quintus, a bit embarrassed.

'I needed to take books from the library,' Sextus said, raising up the book he read before to show him.

'Alright, now that you've got answered you should go eat,' their professor told them.

The students nodded and left the office. After few moments, Dumbledore left his office and headed to the seventh floor. The hallways were empty, everyone was in the great hall at dinner. Dumbledore entered the Room of Requirement. In this room there was something tall covered in a sheet. He hesitated a bit, then gently put the sheet down to the floor, revealing what's beyond it. He smiled, somewhat sadly, and slowly reached his hand to the silvery transparency in front of him.

* * *

**Author note**: I say it, yet again: the Weasleys, the Blacks and the Malfoys do not hate each other yet! The list of the Sacred Twenty-Eight was published after 1930 and this fanfic is set in 1927, that's why they all talk to each other and that's completly fine, just a bit weird. The list could even be published **after** Cedrella and Septimus started dating (we don't really know the exact time).  
I didn't invite any character to this fanfic, besides Blair. All of the other characters exsist in the wizarding world. The only reason I invited Blair was because in the movie there was a girl next to Abraxas. Even Ogden is a real family from the wizarding world. Shimpling is comedian, Joscelind hold the record for the highest number of goals in Quidditch, Jocunda flied across the Atlantic Ocean and Sidney interviewed to the Daily Prophet on Quidditch at some point.  
Cassiopeia Black has never got married. I tried to think of the reason why and came out with the thought of what if she was interested in girls instead of boys? So this is the reason I gave for that fact.


End file.
